peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 March 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-03-23 ;Comments *Peel says in 3 or 4 weeks time, he'll be taking time off, with Muriel Gray presenting his shows, whilst he is away driving from his home to Helsinki in Finland, hoping to see Melrose play live and meet the fellow who sang Sealed With A Fish. The singer of Sealed With A Fish was Jean Pierre Kusela, whose real name is Spede Pasanen. Peel goes on to say that he'll be travelling through Bremen, Germany to meet people there. Peel with his family did indeed drive from Peel Acres to Scandinavia during April 1987, but only made it to Sweden, because of running out of money. He didn't manage to go to Finland until 2001. *Peel reviews the Blah, Blah, Blah fanzine, which has a 7" flexi-disc from I, Ludicrous. He goes on to explain the fanzine reviews Millwall, Billy Bragg's audience, The Fall, The Stranglers and a football match between Norwich City and Millwall. *Peel mentions receiving a cheque not made out to him from Punch magazine after writing a rather unfunny piece on Paul McCartney, which I hope you missed at the end of last year. *Peel reads a letter from a member of It Dockumer Lokaeltsje from the Netherlands, who talk about the band who sing in Frisian, which is considered to be the closest to the English language. Sessions * Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons #1. Recorded: 1987-03-10. * Dynamic 3 #1. Recorded: 1987-02-17. Broadcast: 04 March 1987 Tracklisting *Mekons: The Prince Of Darkness (LP - Honky Tonkin') Twin/Tone *Descendents: Coolidge (LP - All) SST *Floyd Lloyd & The Potato 5 Meet Laurel Aitken: Sally Brown (LP - Floyd Lloyd & The Potato 5 Meet Laurel Aitken) Gaz's Rockin' *Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons: Something Nice (session) *Dynamic 3: Ten MCs (session) *Smiths: I Know It's Over (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade *Pogues & The Dubliners: The Irish Rover (7") Stiff *Civilised Society?: Is There Life After Work ? (LP - Scrap Metal) Manic Ears *Ella Washington: Sit Down And Cry (LP - Nobody But Me) Charly R&B *Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons: Tocatta And Fatigue (session) *Last Party: Mr Hurst (7") Harvey *'File pauses and then resumes to the next following tracks' *Real Sounds: Tornados Vs. Dynamos (12" - Walk For The World) Cooking Vinyl :(JP: 'That's the longest record in tonight's programme by some distance and this is the shortest') *Eat The Rich: You're A Waste Of Human Space (v/a LP - We Can Do Whatever We Want (International Comp.)) BC Tapes & Records *Orange Juice: Flesh Of My Flesh (LP - Rip It Up) Polydor *I, Ludicrous: Preposterous Tales (Flexi-disc 7") Not On Label *Dynamic 3: Illing (session) *Culture: Lion Rock (LP - Lion Rock) Cultural Foundation *Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons: Of Course You Can't (session) *It Dockumer Lokaeltsje: Klúnen Yn'e Dúnen (LP - Wil Met U Neuken!) Top Hole *Upsetters: Big Noise (v/a LP - The Upsetter) Trojan *1000 Violins: Candlemen (v/a LP - Imminent 5) Food *Rosehips: Dead End (12" - Room In Your Heart) Subway Organization *Jacob F. Desvarieux / Georges Decimus: Goree (LP - Jacob F. Desvarieux / Georges Decimus) GD Productions *Stump: Kitchen Table (LP - Quirk Out) Stuff File ;Name *John Peel 23 March 1987.mp3 ;Length *1:34:10 ;Other *Many thanks to Tim ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Tim's Tapes